The general goal is to utilize multiple fundamental and clinical disciplines in a broad attack on the basic problems of epilepsy. The research design envisages a continuous spectrum of studies ranging from basic and sophisticated techniques in the laboratory to a wide range encompassing the clinical level. It is thus hoped that the program can create an environment where scientists with a variety of clinical and basic science skills can attack problems germane to the problem of epilepsy in facilities which are so structured that flexibility is maximized and there is no restriction on the experimental preparation to be studied or the techniques to be utilized. Thus, a specific research design may be initiated in the experimental laboratory, but when it appears scientifically desirable to extend these observations to man where unique data may be obtained, this can be accomplished with ease. In the same sense, clues provided by clinical studies of the experiments of nature can be exploited by returning these to the experimental laboratory where the relevant basic discipline can now be applied. The scientific disciplines currently applied to the problem of epilepsy in this program include neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, behavioral physiology, neuropharmacology, and the clinical disciplines of neurology, neurosurgery, and clinical psychology. The subjects for such studies range from the rat to man.